Naked Lad Con
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: In Timmy's excitement...he goes to wrong convention...soon he'll be stripped of his dignity...but can he find a way to save the night...AND make peace with his...'Shortcomings? A story idea from MysterD47
1. Chapter 1

**Naked Lad Con**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

AN: A story idea from MysterD47

...

Timmy was excited! Today was the day! the day of the yearly Crimson Chin con! Better yet they were going to show a preview of the second movie! Best of all he'd wished for Cosmo and Wanda to go on ahead and save him a front row seat!

He looks up to the various signs..."Let's see...Wet willy convention, no...Super friends convention, no...Crash Nebula convention, maybe later...Cat man convention- DOUBLE NO!...Naked Lad Convention, eww...Here we go! Crimson Chin Convention! Room 2b!"

So excited was Timmy running to the Con...he never saw a dark silhouette switch two of the signs...back into their original positions...an evil smirk on her face...

...

Timmy could barely contain himself! He burst right into the room just in time to see...a small group of sweaty nerds heavily breathing over merchandise with his face on it!?

No wait...that wasn't HIS face it was-

NAKED LAD AWAY! Shouted a nerd as he played with an action figure.

Timmy began to panic, terrible memories of him being trapped naked outside his house resurfaced...he had to get out of here!

He turned around- and slammed into a wall of wool! "There you are! Where have you been!? Your late!" Shouted the coordinator.

"I- Wha- Who?" Babbled Timmy confused as he was suddenly forcibly carried to the stage

"Never mind! The 'Origin of naked Lad' will start in five minutes! We need you in your place and ready to strip down!"

Timmy turned pale, he'd been mistaken for an actor and they wanted him to get naked!

"Wait, I think there's been a mistake-

"Relax! Despite the abysmal turnout you'll still get your million dollar check after the show!"

Timmy's eyes widened...a million dollars!? It was so tempting...and yet- Then he remembered something else he'd said. "Wait, abysmal turnout?" He asked cautiously.

The guy shrugged, "Well yeah...not too many people are brave enough to 'openly' admit they like it...for obvious reasons...it's still very popular though...most of the nerds here are people buying on the behalf of a larger groups...more then enough merchandise is sold to justify the expenses, I assure you.

Timmy frowned...only a very small group of people who didn't know him would see him...BIG money...still...all it would take was one photo getting out...

-Of course, we'd have made more money if that stupid 'ban on photography weren't put in affect due to lawsuits...typical all it takes is one pervert who can't mind his own business..or read up on electrical safety to ruin it for the rest of us!" Snarled the coordinator annoyed.

Timmy's eyes widened...he could make a fortune...and no one(he cared about) would be the wiser! With more enthusiasm then before...Timmy ran to the stage to get ready...

...

In a nearby large potted plant...a familiar piece of red hair poked out. "Get ready for your close up Twerp!" Laughed Vicky as she activated her digital camera and got ready to humiliate Turner LIVE all over Dimsdale...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naked Lad Con ch. 2**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

 **AN: This chapter is a reward to 'Zim'sMostLoyalServant' for doing my challenge. Give his stories a read! Their good!**

...

Trixie Tang bundled up her over-coat and fedora, making sure no one could recognize her as she entered the convention. Once more she cursed 'NakedLadFanLOL-QR6's' incompetence. _"All he had to do was buy SIX items! SIX! Not FIVE! SIX! How hard was that? If he thinks he's still getting paid then forget it!"_

Worse, the item he'd forgotten was the most important one on the list! Naked Lad issue #1! She'd one it in an intense bidding war...but the owner mad it very clear if she didn't buy it from him before the convention was over...he'd give it to the next bidder down!

So now she had to come down to the convention in person and pray that no one recognized her! Her reputation was at stake! Fortunately, it was a light turn-out and nobody she knew was their...so maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

She smiled as she bought the comic...she knew it was weird -and maybe kinda perverted- for her to like a hero who was buck-naked...but his origin...his struggle...it really spoke to her...he was everything she wanted to be-

 **ATTENTION! 'NAKED LAD: ORIGIN STORY' will begin soon!**

Trixie frowned...she knew she should just go home...but the origin story WAS the main reason she loved the comic...eh, why not? There was almost NO ONE here- let alone anyone she knew -she'd be fine...

...

Since Timmy never read a script, the coordinator naturally blamed his apparently idiotic assistant for forgetting to send him one. "Look just- the props are anamatronic...just...improvise! and they'll take care of the rest!" He shoves him on-stage before he could question anything else...

Thankfully, the props DID do most of the work...Timmy was actually able to figure out the story! A bunch of kids on a bus threw a ball at him...bullies towel-snaped him...his parents were idiots...and he apparently had a... evil... baby...sitter?

 _"Hold the phone..this 'naked lad'...he's me! He not only looks like me...his life is LIKE mine!...okay, kinda creeped out now..."_

And then there was a scene involving a telescope and a weird shooting star. _"huh...I wonder what's going on now?"_

The next couple of scenes apparently had him trying to fight crime...only to get his butt-whooped.

He tires to beat up a robber- BANG! OW!

He tries to stop a run away car- CRASH! OW!

Tries to rescue a cat from tree- CAT MAULING TO THE FACE! WHY!?

 _"Ooookay...why exactly was it necessary for the butt-whooping to be real?"_ Thought Timmy as he spat out a tooth.

But still...he felt like he was understanding what was happening here. Having wished enough 'flopped wishes'...let him realize the following scenario: kid makes wish, but he poorly words it and it backfires...in this case(judging by the context)...maybe he wished 'I wish I could be a superhero and that nothing could stop people from seeing me for who I am'...and the second half of the wish apparently got interpreted- by a 'Cosmo' type wish giver apparently -as he'd be unable to use his powers unless their was absolutely NOTHING obstructing peoples view of who he was..which apparently meant his clothes.

Sure enough, the next scene apparently involved a disillusioned and injured naked lad hitting the school showers...Timmy sees a bully robot waiting int he wings.

 _"Oh, I get it...Bully steals clothes...kids gets publicly humiliated...accidentally discovers powers...(sigh)alright let's get this over with."_

Sure enough, the moment he took of his clothes, the bully swiped them and deliberately knocked down the shower stall prop to expose him to the small crowd of strangers...and one surprised looking Trixie Chang.

"Uh, oh."

...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naked Lad Con ch. 3  
**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

 **AN: This chapter is a reward to 'Zim'sMostLoyalServant' for doing my challenge. Give his stories a read! Their good!**

...

Vicky couldn't believe her luck! "Wow...he's even smaller then I thought!" She laughs to herself, her plan to trick the twerp to willingly expose himself while she video-taped him from hiding worked like a charm! She just smirked evilly as the twerp continued to dig his own grave...

...

Trixie was in a panic, what was one of the boys who crushed on her doing here?! And why was he naked?! Well, that last bit was obvious enough...he was playing the role of naked lad...and quite well...he even had his infamous 'shortcoming'.

Trixie giggled, the realized since Timmy was still doing the scene despite his crush seeing him nude...her disguise must be working! She knew she should just leave while she was ahead...but Timmy's scrawny body was just hilarious! And in-character Maybe..maybe just stay a little longer?

...

Timmy was at first embarrassed- which actually played well since the script actually called for that here -when he was first exposed...especially when he heard the nerds mutter how they went the extra mile of authenticity...and choose an actor with a teeny weeny.

At first he was mortified by this...then he remembered they were nerds...and who cared what they thought? So he went along with the scene. _"Okay...pretty self-explanatory...kid gets humiliated, bully tries to beat him up, naked lad powers finally activate...bully gets beaten...kid flees from the school in shame. dose some minor experimenting to find out what's going on...probably decides to give up being a hero rather then be humiliated and then of course-_

Timmy had to pause his thoughts as said events began to go into motion, the anamatronic school kids laugh at him, the bully anamatronic tries to humiliate him further, but Timmy effortlessly smashes it, while the other anamatronics are stunned into silence Timmy runs to the next scene, what happens next is a montage of Timmy trying on funny clothes while punching random objects...only to not break anything until he's in the nude.

Then of course Timmy finds himself throwing away a bunch of superhero stuff...and then walking away in despair. _"Right, so where was I? Okay, so now I'm probably going to have to go through some 'dire disaster' that forces me to sacrifice modesty and become a hero! What will it be? Avenging a family murder? Stalked by a crazed hunter? Or perhaps the ever classical-_

...

-DAMSEL IN DISTRESS! Where is my Damsel in distress!?" Shouts the manager, he groans. "Great! Now she's late too! Oh, for the love of- I'll have to improvise!"

He quickly looks around the audience. _"Right...I need someone who matches the criteria...hot girl, untouchable, completely out of the hero's league- BINGO!"_

Before Trixie knew what was happening, she was being forcibly pushed onto the stage, "What!? What's- "Congratulations! You've won our...Sweepstakes! Your part of the act now!" He lies smoothly!

Trixie panics, "Wait, I don't want to- But she's already shoved into the hands of three anamatronic rabid street thugs...with Timmy quick on the scene.

Trixie paled... " _Well, there goes my reputation..."_

...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	4. Chapter 4

Naked Lad Con

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

 **ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

 **SUMMARY:**  
 **On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

 **The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon and BarnesandNoble.**

...

 **AN: This chapter is a reward to 'Zim'smostloyalservant'**

...

Timmy froze, up close...he recognized his crush...on the stage...with him...while he was naked. Timmy just stood there-

 **CRACK!**

And got smacked by a robot! "What!? What is he doing!? He's supposed to fight!" Shouts manager annoyed, he's so angry with just one more in a long stream of annoyances that he throws the remote for the robots on the ground, sparks fly from it. He pales, "Oops."

Meanwhile, the robots eyes start to spark...and go red. Timmy's eye's went wide, in his experience...red eyes were NEVER good! "Trixie run!" He shouts.

Trixie blushes, "Don't say my name you idiot! I'd like to get out of this with at least a shred of digni-

 **RIP!**

 _"Huh...not really what I was going for...but i guess humiliation is still humiliation...plus, the price on this video probably just went through the roof!"  
_ Thinks Vicky as she continues to stream...

Trixie couldn't quite believe it...she was naked...her body and identity now exposed to all...it was over...her popularity, her life, it would be all gone now. All-

TRIXIE! MOVE!

Trixie dodges just in time! And sees Timmy smash the robot that was about to ram her! "The robots are going nuts! We need to leave!" Shouts Timmy as he grabs her and starts to pull her away, "What!? Bu I'm naked! I can't-

 **BOOM!**

A robot explodes setting the stage on fire, Trixie pales, "On second thought life is more important then modesty, lead on!" She screams.

...

The nerds meanwhile, keep watching. "What is this?! They're totally going off script!" "Dude, who cares!? Naked girl!" "...Point taken."

...

Vicky meanwhile kept on laughing-

 **CRUNCH!**

Until a rogue robot stepped on her, crushing her and her hiding spot. Her groan of pain alerted a security guard who seeing her camera had her arrested for breaking the 'no camera policy'.

...

Trixie and Timmy are exposed to laughter and catcalls as they leave the collapsing con room. Suddenly their stopped by a guy. "Kids! Your story has gone viral!" Shows them a tablet, they look at it mortified as they realized EVERYONE saw them in the buff.

"I want to make you stars! I own the naked lad company! I want to make you the new actor- points to Timmy -and you- points to Trixie -I want to be a new character! NAKED GAL! I'm a genius!"

Although mortified...they give a sigh...and shrug. Their reputations were already doomed anyway...might as well get some fame and fortune out of it. They agree and sign the contract.

"By the way Timmy...thanks for saving me...you really are a hero." She kisses him, causing Timmy to blush...and others to laugh?

"Save your excitement for the big-screen kid!" Timmy blushes and covers his 'enjoyment' as he follows a laughing Trixie out of the building...

...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
